A paving mixture for forming a pavement is required to have good workability at a laying temperature without being softened in the summer atmosphere and due to a traffic load. As a paving material, there are chiefly exemplified an asphalt mixture and cement concrete.
Laying properties of the pavement using an asphalt mixture are good. But, there may be the case where when the temperature condition or loading condition becomes severe, the pavement using an asphalt mixture is softened. Meanwhile, the pavement using cement concrete has high strength in a wide temperature region of from a low temperature in winter to a high temperature in summer, as compared with the pavement using paving petroleum asphalt. But, in the pavement using cement concrete, it is necessary to lay joints for cracking prevention at prescribed intervals such that cracking due to a temperature change is not generated. In addition, in the cement concrete, a curing period of approximately one week is required until curing. Thus, the pavement using cement concrete is inferior to the pavement using an asphalt mixture in laying properties and laying period.
As for such paving mixtures having both strong and weak points, the present inventors have proposed paving mixtures having laying properties and laying period equal to those in the asphalt mixture and strength comparing favorably with the cement concrete (see JP-A 2003-13403 (PTL1) and JP-A 2010-236345 (PTL2)). These paving mixtures include, in addition to paving petroleum asphalt, a condensation polymerization-type resin selected from a polyester resin, a polyester polyamide resin, and a polyamide resin.